You Can't Choose Your Family
by psychokittyuk
Summary: Something is killing kids all over the country. And a mysterious woman seems to be involved. Just who is she and why is she so interested in the Winchesters? AU Set before Dead Man's Blood
1. Chapter 1

**Title: "You Can't Chose Your Family"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK  
****Category: General/Supernatural/Action-Adventure.  
Rating: T****  
Summary: Something is killing kids all over the country. And a mysterious woman seems to be involved. Just who is she and why is she so interested in the Winchesters?  
Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have! All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**This is something that has been running around in my head for a while. I don't know if it's any good though, so feedback would be very welcome! If anyone is interested in it, then I will continue it. So please let me know if you wanna read more! Thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

_**Nebraska**_

The dark leather clad figure strode away from a parked Motorbike, reached inside the long flowing black leather coat and removed a Winchester 1300 Defender Pump-Action Shotgun with the name "Lupara" etched into its barrel.

The moonlight hit her owners face, revealing a short blonde haired woman, her eyes were green and seemed to glow as the moon reflected off them as she approached a disused Graveyard.

Chanting could be heard mingled with sobbing, which came from young boy tied up and lying in a pentagram made of blood. Five figures surrounded him, one was doing the chanting and shaking a bone rattle over his shaking body.

"Ok perverts, shows over!" The green eyed blonde shouted. Four of the figures took defensive positions, ready to attack the intruder. "The boys mine!"

"Jessie! This is no business of yours!" The tallest one hissed.

"Yeah, make like a banana and leave!" The shortest one uttered.

"That's split you idiot! Make like a banana and split! You're not getting any wiser Stoochie, but you sure are getting uglier!" A fourth guy started to laugh.

"I'm gonna make you look ugly if you don't get out of here bitch!" the third figure in the group barked.

"Bitch! You calling me a bitch? Ooooh I don't think you wanna go there Elias!"

"Bitch!" He repeated then his head vanished as it was shot off.

"Ok, fun's over, give me the kid!"

"Fuck you Jessie! Meg said we were to…." Stoochie begun, but Jessie cut him off.

"I don't give a shit what SHE said, IM telling you to give ME the kid, or do you wanna end up like "Brom Bones" here?"

"Huh?" Stoochie scratched his head. "Who?"

"Never mind." Jessie rolled her eyes.

"No deal missy!" the first spat.

"Then I guess it's time for you to get acquainted with "Lupara" here!" And Jessie fired at him, sending his body flying back, over the boy and hitting a grave stone three rows away. "Who's next?"

The two remaining goons pulled out their own weapons, but before they had a chance to shoot, Jessie had pumped and fired her own twice. She turned to the boy, the last figure, who was still standing over the boy, stopped his chanting.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Jessie stated, the hooded figure raised his bony hand up and Jessie was thrown backwards, she hit the ground hard. But she jumped up onto her feet and raised her gun as the figure turned back to the boy.

"Hard way it is then". And then she fired.

A loud screech filled her ears as the hooded figure was blown apart and disintegrated into dust. Jessie knelt by boy, checking his condition. He wasn't harmed, no wounds, he was just very scared. She slid a knife from it's hiding place in her right boot and slit the rope that bind him.

"You ok?" She asked, all he did was nod and look at her with wide eyes. "Have you ever been on a motorbike before?" A shake of the head was her reply. "Well you're gonna love it! Just hold on tight!"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: "You Can't Chose Your Family"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK  
****Category: General/Supernatural/Action-Adventure.  
Rating: T****  
Summary: Something is killing kids all over the country. And a mysterious woman seems to be involved. Just who is she and why is she so interested in the Winchesters?  
**

** Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural.  
I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have!  
All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**  
.  
.**

**Chapter 2 **

**.  
.**

** Colorado**

Sam and Dean sat in their motel room. Sam was searching the Internet for unusual reports, while Dean flicked through newspapers for the same, when Sam froze, staring at the screen.

"Bingo!" Sam said.

"What ya' found?" Dean asked.

"Another young boy is missing, same MO as the others."

"Where?"

"Nebraska."

"Ok, let's go."

**Nebraska**

As The Winchester boys approached the missing boys home, there was a scurry of press and police and bystanders filling the street.

"Oh no, were too late!" Sam uttered distraughtly.

Dean parked the Chevy, opened the dash, removed an ID and said to Sam, "Wait here. I'll check it out."

Dean was almost there when he heard a cop make a statement.

"The boy has been located and his safe and well. He's unarmed and is in the Hospital having a standard check-up. That's all I can tell you at this time. Thank you." The cop headed back to the boys house. Dean went back to the car and Sam.

"So?"

"He's alive and well."

"What?"

"He's ok, they are just having him checkout, but he's alive. They got him back Sam."

"How is that possible Dean? None of the others were. How did….." Sam faded off bewildered.

"I don't know Sammy, I just don't know."

"Now what?"

"Well let's find somewhere to stay and we'll go over the facts again." Dean started the car. "Maybe by then we'll have the answers to his safe return."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Jessie sat on her bike, she watched as the Impala drove away. She pulled out her cell and dialled, a gruff voice answered.

"This is John Winchester."

"Dean and Sam showed up, just like you said."

"Follow them."

"But..."

"That's an order!"

"Yes sir!"

"Oh and Jessie?"

"Yes sir?"

"Be careful."

"Aren't I always Dad?"

John chuckled and then hung up. Jessie shoved the phone into her jacket. Then took off after the Imapala.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Back at their motel room, Dean was getting some well earned sleep. Sam had gone out for the local newspapers. He stood in line waiting to pay for them, when he caught the tail end of a conversation.

"It's terrible, they only just found the kid, when another one goes missing." The woman behind the counter was saying to a woman customer.

"Another one?" The woman customer asked.

"Oh yeah, but this one is up in Missouri."

"Dear lord!"

Sam put the newspapers back and raced back to the motel room.

"Dean. Dean! Wake up!" Sam tapped Dean's leg.

"Wha?" Dean's hand shot to where he kept his knife, under the pillow.

"There's been another disappearance."

"Where?"

"Missouri."

"Damn!"  
**.  
.  
.  
.**

**TBC...**


End file.
